Serenity XALVX839 and Codename Cefire
by queen1908
Summary: Where does forever lie? Is it with the person who owns your heart? Or in the eyes of this new girl? But, if you found forever, what will happen? [My First Fanfic, ever! Not ONESHOT and no pairings yet... R&R, please! Review!]


(Note: This happens in the episode wherein Mu La Flaga and Natarle die. I want them to live. All the episodes before will be the same. This fanfic only starts when Natarle and Asreal fight, to prevent Natarle's and La Flaga's death.)

(I did this Fanfic because I loved the anime and not to destroy it…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam…except for the characters I made… If I owned Gundam Seed, things would be much different…)

* * *

In the cold, dark expanse of space a girl gracefully floated from one chunk of rock to another till she found the perfect view. Watching the war, she shook her head. _This…this should never have happened._ "Codename Cefire." whispered the amethyst-eyed girl to her microphone in her helmet. She waited for a response from the Communications Coordinator in their ship, Lilica Turner. The response came immediately. 

"Report." the speakers blared.

The girl grimaced and mentally turned down the volume. (Note: The functions of this helmet are controlled mentally, alright?) "The war… It's bad in here. This is too much. I need to interfere."

"Believe in your heart." her captain's gentle voice suddenly said. "From now on, Lilica will not be the one talking to you, Cefire. I will."

"Thank you, Captain Cerise Honda. I'll try to be true to my heart."

:Freeze Frame:

Profile # 1:

Name: Cerise Honda

Codename: Raine

Allegiance: Eternity Alliance

Rank: Captain of Battleship Faith

Age: 20

Status: Coordinator

Blood type: A

Twenty-six-year-old Cerise Honda is the daughter of a prominent military general and is Cefire's best friend. She never thought that she would be the captain of Battleship Faith, the most important battleship in the Eternity Alliance.

One of the primary figures of Eternity, an alliance hell-bent on stopping the war using mostly peaceful means, she has a commanding personality but is easy going and believes in what she thinks is right. She became a captain even though she never had any military training because of her natural ability to pilot a battleship, make the correct decisions, her charisma and her beliefs.

Has short black hair that is kept back with a violet sash, which is very precious to her, and inquisitive green eyes.

Profile #2:

Name: Lilica Turner

Codename: Flye

Allegiance: Eternity Alliance

Rank: Communications Coordinator

Age: 20

Status: Natural

Blood type: O

Lilica is a food addict and a big flirt. Though she's trying really hard to change herself, maybe she just needs someone to talk to. She's impulsive, hot-headed but smart.

Has shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes and a tan.

:Resume:

"SERENITY!" shouted the girl while raising her hand above her head and following it with her eyes and head.

From Eternity, a formidable Gundam flew to Cefire. Immediately, it was at her side. She entered it. Inside it was a room with walls that showed the outside, just like it was transparent. Cefire took off her helmet and put on her viewer which immediately showed her all the information she needed.

:Freeze Frame:

Mech Profile #1:

Code Name: Serenity

Model Number: ZALV-X839

Type: Prototype Transformable Upgradeable Assault Mobile Suit

Pilot: Codename Cefire

Base Weight: 59.9 Tons because she needs to be fast…ü

Overall Height: 18.86 Meters

Armaments:

too many to be mentioned in one space so I'll just go along and tell them to you one by one.

Looks like a sculpture. Is very beautiful from the outside. It is patterned like a female body (with clothes… almost looks like Princess Emeraude's Rune God, from Magic Knight Rayearth). Inside, amazing technology is applied to make a "transparent" room and a viewer/headset of information. In this room, you can see the outside and your every move will be imitated exactly by the Gundam. It also has screens that can be trained to look at anything and zoom in a 10 kilometer radius while still giving crystal clear feedback. Has modes, like the Strike Gundam.

One of the most powerful Gundam, I think… It's made-up, so we'll just have to see…

:Resume:

She removed her spacesuit. Donning her normal clothes, Cefire turned on the screens of the mobile suit.

Cefire immediately made it her priority to protect Battleship Archangel, one of the key battleships of the Orb Alliance. Quickly seeing it, Cefire immediately went invisible and began to go to Archangel.

_Oh no! _Battleship Dominion was getting ready to fire at Archangel. What's worse, Strike Gundam GAT-X105, which was heavily damaged, was just getting in and now looked as if it would prevent the blast. _La Flaga! _

Instantly activating her shield, Cefire flew and blocked the beam just before it reached X105 Strike.

In Archangel, everybody was astonished. Nothing was blocking the blast…or so it seemed. Serenity's amazing cloaking and invisibility (or plain stealth mode) was on… Nothing could be seen by the human eyes or by anything. Ramius immediately made Archangel go to a neutral/peaceful area.

In Dominion, Natarle and Asreal were also shocked. Natarle kicked Asreal, which made Asreal drop his gun. Natarle killed him with a bullet through the head. Then, she went to another escape pod to go to Archangel.

Cefire smiled to herself. As soon as the blast began to die down, she turned off Serenity's stealth mode. Through her viewer, she noticed 2 escape pods and that X105 Strike's power was empty. It couldn't move. She took the two escape pods and X105 and carried them to Archangel's landing bay. Archangel's crew were waiting for them.

:Freeze Frame:

Note: All the profiles here will be about the characters I made up because I trust that you already know the series' original characters.

Resume

La Flaga got off and was immediately helped by Kojiro Murdoch. Natarle, Flay and the other people on the escape pods also got off. Natarle was immediately escorted to the ship's clinic. Now, everybody's eyes were on Serenity. Some were in awe, some were amazed, some were wary but all were curious.

Cefire took off the viewer and put on her helmet. Activating one of the mobile suit's inner cameras and turning it to her, she checked her appearance on the screen. Her black shirt and knee-length pleated white skirt, her uniform, were free from folds. She tucked her light violet hair in her helmet and adjusted the straps on her ankle-length strappy boots. _Meeting old friends_… She smiled at herself and got off.

Her lithe and slim frame made a shadow on the floor as she jumped off Serenity. She looked at La Flaga and winked. As she approached the floor, she did a round-off with surprising ease and grace.

She took off her helmet and out cascaded her ass-length violet hair. She smiled brightly at them and bowed.

A gasp escaped Mirallia's lips. "What the heck?"

**:THE END:

* * *

**

Wasn't that a nice CLIFFHANGER?

It's my first fanfic EVER, don't kill me… Please give reviews... I know I don't do well in some parts, so please tell me so I can do better...


End file.
